


Breakfast, Hermione style

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daily Prophet, Fanart, Hogwarts Sixth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-10
Updated: 2007-07-10
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: My first serious charcoal/pencil thing. . .I spent an hour tearing my house apart in order to find my old pencils and graphite stuff. . . .it's pretty beginner-looking.Hermione (in all her bushy-haired glory) is in 6th year by now (I thought more defined cheekbones would show that she's older) and is scanning the Daily Prophet for any deaths or casualties.  First time I scanned this, nothing showed up, so I had to redarken everything.  Ah well, I'm pretty pleased with it. :)





	Breakfast, Hermione style

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
